1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image display technology has seen increased application in a variety of fields such as video games, movies, etc. A display apparatus such a liquid crystal display is typically used to display 3D stereoscopic images.
Generally, a 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image using binocular parallax occurring between the eyes of a human such as a user. For example, binocular parallax may exist due to the eyes of the user being spaced apart from each other, and thus, a two dimensional (2D) image viewed by the left eye is different from that viewed by the right eye. The brain of the user mixes the two different 2D images so that the user may recognize the 3D stereoscopic image.
The 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus may be classified as a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether the user wears 3D glasses or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type, a shutter glass type and the like. In the anaglyph type, blue glasses and red glasses may be required for the user to wear. In the shutter glass type, a left eye image and a right eye image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and the user wears glasses which open and close a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left eye image and the right eye image.
The auto-stereoscopic type may include a lenticular type and a barrier type. In the lenticular type, a lenticular lens having a plurality of focal points is used. A 2D plane image is refracted by the lenticular lens at the focal points so that the 3D stereoscopic image is displayed. In the barrier type, a plurality of barriers selectively covering a display panel is used. The barriers enable a left eye image to be viewed by a left eye of the user and a right eye image to be viewed by a right eye of the user, and thus, the 2D plane image is converted to the 3D stereoscopic image.
However, in the auto-stereoscopic type, the left eye image may be viewed by the right eye of the user and the right eye image may be viewed by the left eye of the user, and thus, the left eye image and the right eye image overlap each other. This may cause crosstalk in the 3D stereoscopic image, and thus, degrade a display quality of the display apparatus.